


bubblegum down my throat

by icedleafwater



Series: gentle boy(s) [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedleafwater/pseuds/icedleafwater
Summary: time changes, seasons pass, but johnny and ten's love remains beautifully unscathed.





	bubblegum down my throat

**Author's Note:**

> theres not enough fluff in the johnten tag so i made this.
> 
> pretty much unedited so if you see anything i could improve please lmk!
> 
> title from donny and clairo's [gentle boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_Ej0ASkFqc)

In the wintertime, love is hot chocolate dates, the stream from the drink warming Johnny’s cheeks to a shade of dusty rose. It’s Ten stealing Johnny’s sweaters and hoodies, so oversized on him he practically drowns in the soft fabric. It’s Johnny taking pictures of Ten for his photography course, the smaller’s confidence dripping through every snapshot. It’s Johnny dragging Ten to the library under the pretense of studying and inevitably getting almost no work done, each of the boys simply too much of a distraction for the other. It’s staying inside all day, bedsheets and body heat isolating the two from the chilled, crisp air of Ten’s dorm room. 

In the springtime, love is walking to the pet shop and watching Johnny coo at the baby animals. It’s Johnny’s crestfallen face when they finally have to leave, Ten reminding him that _there are no animals allowed in their dorm_ and _a golden retriever pup would be pretty hard to hide_. It’s day trips to the city, arms linked or fingers intertwined, the bittersweet smell of exhaust mingling with the citrus-heavy scent of Ten’s shampoo that seemed to follow him everywhere. It’s picnics in the park, Ten making fun of Johnny over the cliché but enjoying it nonetheless. It’s shared showers, two fingers in Ten’s mouth to muffle the sounds that were sure to be heard by everyone else on their floor anyway. 

In the summertime, love is trips to the beach, Ten’s shrill voice and bubbly laughter filling the air of whatever space they decided to occupy. It’s the smell of saltwater filling Johnny’s lungs as he admired his boyfriend, Ten chiding him for staring all while inwardly beaming with both pride in himself and love for the other. It’s long drives with no destination in mind, Johnny’s heart swelling when he looked over at Ten to find he had fallen asleep in the passenger's seat, long eyelashes resting delicately on his cheeks. It’s heat rising to Ten’s cheeks when Johnny told him of how beautiful he looked with his skin glowing in the color-saturated light of dusk, all before kissing the taller man to hide his flustered demeanor.

In the fall, love is Ten sitting on Johnny’s lap as the latter does his first assignments of the semester, not late enough in the year for him to be burnt out yet. It’s Ten getting bored of the repetitive clicking of Johnny’s laptop keys, opting to entertain himself by sucking angry red marks into his boyfriend’s jawline and pressing open-mouthed kisses to his neck. It’s sitting on the bay window of a cafe on campus, watching the leaves transform from an array of bright colors to a desolate, pale brown, all before falling to the ground below them. 

No matter what the season, love was always Johnny and Ten, Ten and Johnny. It felt like the sickeningly sweet taste of bubblegum, always manifested in bright smiles and hearts skipping beats. It was lips on lips, skin to skin, bodies interlocked as if the two boys were separate halves of a locket that molded together perfectly. It was two hearts and one love, a love so strong it could bring down monumental buildings and tear gaping holes in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments, i love love love feedback
> 
> thank u for reading angels <3


End file.
